Demon Pyre
by God of Insanity
Summary: Takes place in alternate universe, Eclipse is the lovely servant of his lord and master Raenef the 4th, but one day, said Raenef's devious son catches his eye...
1. Rainy Day Men

Demon Pyre  
  
Disclaimers: Don't patronize me, I'm tired. I don't own anything. You know the drill, so fuck off. ^^ *ish tired and like, not in the mood for baka crap*  
  
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe. Eclipse loyally serves his lord and master Raenef the 4th, but one fateful day Raenef's deviant son catches said servant's eye...  
  
Author's Note: My first Demon Diary fanfic. I am eagerly awaiting the seventh volume. ^^ Anywhos, its not my first fanfic, whereas I've written some Lord of the rings and Inu-yasha fanfics, which weren't too bad. I plan to write some "FAKE" fanfics, too. Well, if any of these characters are OOC, oh well. Raenef the 5th will be out of character sometimes(which is to fit in my little plot demon here. ^^), but hey, this is a fanfic. I'll do what I want. Oh yeah, this is a different take on Raenef the 4th. Maybe he's not the jerk he seems to be in volumes 5 and 6. Maybe he just wants to be with his beloved servant forever. *winks* Well, I hope you like it, and if not, oh well. But if you do, please R&R.  
  
Chapter One: "Rainy Day Men"  
  
Drip. Drip. Drip. Drizzle. Drizzle. BOOM! FLASH!  
  
Swarthy rain pounds down hard on the earth below, sparing no one. Thunder booms and lightning flashes spontaneously, like an angry god; which was terrifying to some while very amusing to others.  
  
Eclipse sat beside the window, staring listlessly out at the falling rain. A dark head was buried in his lap, its arms hugging his waist. The beautiful dark-haired servant stroked the dark head soothingly, knowing full well that his master loved to be touched in this way.  
  
Eclipse heard a few whimpers from the dark head and sighed mentally. "My lord, I am here. You have no need to fear the storm. You are a demon lord..." The dark head bobbed up quickly, dark violet eyes gazed up at his beloved servant.  
  
"I know, but the storm....always reminds me...of the day that I...almost lost you."  
  
A pained whisper of his master's emotional traumatized agony. Eclipse closed his eyes, the soft pitter-patter faint and soothing to him now. He could remember it clearly now, the one memory he could not rid himself of. He was about to take a walk down memory lane when two slender, but strong hands touched his face so delicately and affectionately. He opened his eyes to find Raenef sitting up with his face close to Eclipse's.  
  
"Lord Rae-"Eclipse protested, but was cut off.  
  
"-Eclipse, call me Raenef when we are alone together...just pretend...that we are equal in rank..."  
  
Another sigh. "I can't abide by that, my lord."  
  
"I order you to." Dark eyes narrowed, but still affectionate.  
  
"As you wish, ma-, I mean, Raenef." Yet another soft sigh.  
  
A smile. "That's better." A few minutes of silence followed after that.  
  
"Raenef, I have taught you everything that I know. What good am I to you now?" Eclipse asked thoughtfully, his dark eyes clouded.  
  
"Well...Krayon is one of the oldest demon lords in existence and yet he still asks for your service. Besides that, you are not just my servant, you are my friend...the only one I trust...is you." Raenef inched his face closer until their faces were only a hairsbreadth apart.  
  
"I see." Eclipse simply said, slightly overwhelmed by his lord's close presence. He closed his eyes, hoping to the gods(ironically) that Raenef had not turned out to be just as vulgar and disgusting as Krayon, who always treated him like some...whore.  
  
Eclipse felt Raenef straddle his lap carefully, as if not to hurt or disturb him. All Raenef did was lean against him, head tucked under his servant's chin and against his chest, a gesture a child or even a love struck person would do. His lord seemed so very innocent, although he knew better. His lord was to be a terrifying, cold, and heartless demon lord, as he was expected to be.  
  
Eclipse opened his eyes slowly, his long lashes fluttering open. "Raenef?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When will you take a bride?" Eclipse asked quietly; a question that has lingered on his mind for years. After all, it was accustomed for demon lords Raenef's age to take a bride.  
  
"Why do I need a bride when I have you? I already have an heir. I made sure of that. Besides..." Raenef hopped off of Eclipse and searched for something somewhere. He returned with a box and gingerly placed it upon his lovely servant's lap. "Open."  
  
Eclipse blinked, then opened it and pulled out a pink silk, but overly frilly-girly-dance-with-flowers dress. The look on Eclipse's face was truly priceless. A Kodak moment.  
  
"Raenef, what is this? I don't..." He trailed off, skeptical and confused. He thought this kind of joke was so unlike his lord. Maybe...Raenef was ill or something...  
  
"A dress, of course. You can be my bride!" ^.^  
  
"L-lord Raenef!" Eclipse jumped to his feet and dashed to his master, very concerned and worried. He touched Raenef's forehead to check for any signs of a fever. A sigh escapes the servant's lips. "Normal. How do you feel?"  
  
Raenef leaned against Eclipse again, their bodies so incredibly close and touching. "I'm taller then you now. I never thought I would even reach your height at all."  
  
"Your father was a tall demon, Raenef. All the Raenef's before you were reasonably tall." Eclipse replied, still wondering if Raenef had some sort of ailment. Raenef's face was close to Eclipse's face again, his hands slowly and tenderly caressed his servant's pale, but smooth face. "The dress was a joke. But..."  
  
Eclipse simply gazed curiously at his lovely lord, knowing better not to reply at all.  
  
"...I want you with me." Raenef finished, his fingertips tracing Eclipse's full lips.  
  
"I am with you, Raenef." Eclipse replied, a bit more confused.  
  
"No, I want you to stay by my side...forever. I don't want anyone else." ...And...I don't want you with anyone else, either... Raenef thought silently to himself.  
  
Eclipse did not answer, since all he could do was stare unblinkingly into his master's beautiful orbs. He felt his chin being tilted as Raenef's face closed in, brushing soft, pliant lips against Eclipse's. After a minute or more, Raenef broke the chaste kiss, his eyes clouded with something. Love perhaps?  
  
"Eclipse?"  
  
Yes, Raenef?" Eclipse asked, overwhelmed again.  
  
"Sleep with me tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ TBC  
  
More Notes: Heh, so how was that? I know it was short, but the next chapters should prove to be longer and more fulfilling, I do hope. Please R&R. = ^.^ = 


	2. Unfading Memory

Demon Pyre  
  
Disclaimers: We can't all own Eclipse. *sad sigh* Or Raenef(s). Or even that fruity booty Krayon. Or the amusing duo Erutis and Chris. So yeah. Or anything else Demon Diary, unless you keep a diary called "Demon Diary". I dunno...just don't bug me unless you like this stuff. ^^  
  
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe. Eclipse loyally serves his lord and master Raenef the 4th, but one fateful day Raenef's deviant son catches said servant's eye...  
  
Author's Note: Hi again! I thank all those who gave me feedback, I really appreciate it! I didn't think I would get any reviews that fast. ^^ Arigato. This chapter is a little bit longer and more explicit then the one before. So, if you can't take it, don't read it, m'kay? Well, if any of these characters are OOC, oh well. Raenef the 5th will be out of character sometimes(which is to fit in my little plot demon here. ^^), but hey, this is a fanfic. I'll do what I want. Oh yeah, this is a different take on Raenef the 4th. Maybe he's not the jerk he seems to be in volumes 5 and 6. Maybe he just wants to be with his beloved servant forever. *winks* Well, I hope you like it, and if not, oh well. But if you do, please R&R.  
  
Chapter Two: "Unfading Memory"  
  
"Raenef! Lord Raenef!" A somewhat younger Eclipse called as he strode fast, searching for his tiny missing master. It was raining hard, so hard it was numbing his soaked body.  
  
Thunder boomed and lightning flashed at the same time. Eclipse walked faster; fear prickling into him like thousands of tiny needles. Thunder roared again and Eclipse heard a distinct scream, near the castle grounds. It sounded like his lord was in trouble.  
  
He started to sprint, praying that he didn't slip on the muddy ground or trip in a puddle. His senses intensified and they told him that he was getting much closer and that his master was in grave peril.  
  
He came upon the scene of his child-master, backed up against the castle wall by demon rogues who probably intended to covet the castle and everything else of value.  
  
Raenef didn't appear to be seriously or critically injured, besides from the obvious bruises and blood dribbling from his mouth. No doubt his little lord had tried to take them on, as any demon lord would. He felt a surge of pride for Raenef when he thought of this, especially since some of the thieves were wounded themselves.  
  
Raenef stood his ground and continued to glare at the thieves, not even aware that Eclipse was standing nearby.  
  
"Come here, pretty little boy! Or are you a girl? We really can't tell. But we sure as hell can find out! We won't hurt you. We are your friends!" The shortest thief leered.  
  
"Yeah, pretty boy, we only intend to take you and your castle. Be grateful, for we killed everyone on our last conquest!" Another said with a laugh, as if this was some joke to him.  
  
"Boy or girl, whatever you are, do yourself a favor and lay down. It'll be easier for you..." The shortest thief taunted again with his same nasty leer.  
  
Eclipse could not remain silent anymore. He growled low in his throat, but loud enough for all to hear his displeasure.  
  
"You will NOT touch Lord Raenef or steal anything that belongs to him! For to do so can only result in the most severe form of punishments!" Eclipse threatened loudly with his trademark glare, his dark eyes glazed with anger and disgust.  
  
"Eclipse!" Raenef cried with both relief and happiness. Eclipse nodded his head.  
  
The demon thieves turned their heads to their new "challenger". They hooted and laughed. They said such vulgar things, things that could and would start a fire:  
  
"This just gets better and better!"  
  
"Ah, another pretty one! Look how he exposes his chest!"  
  
"He's all wet, too..."  
  
"Oooh, he sure looks pissed!"  
  
"Course he is, we didn't fuck him yet!"  
  
"Look at his hair! It's prettier than a woman's! Such pretty, long black hair..."  
  
"Yes, such nice and long hair to grip and pull when his body becomes too wet."  
  
"What a blessing...two pretty fuck toys."  
  
"Come over here, pretty raven..."  
  
"ENOUGH!" Eclipse was beyond pissed and disgusted. All his veins were popping out (manga style), making him seem to have them all over. He seethed with rage, rage that had not been provoked in him since long ago. His fists shook, his pale jaw clenched, and his eyes were so narrowed that they seemed to be thin slits. Even sparks seemed to fly off him.  
  
"You will NEVER lay your filthy selves on my lord or his castle! And since you did touch my lord, you will pay for it..." Eclipse hissed.  
  
"Ah, I see, you must be this little pathetic boy lord's slave..." Laughed one of the thieves.  
  
Eclipse simply glared at them, trying to think of what evil, wicked things he could do to them to make them suffer for their insults and for their vile intentions.  
  
"Lets teach this handsome slave a lesson..." The leader of the pack croaked as he licked his lips. He was obviously displeased by the look of hatred and anger on Eclipse's pale, constricting face.  
  
The rain pounded so hard that Eclipse's silken robes clung heavily to his slender, restricting fast or accurate movement. Not to mention his bangs sticking to his fair face, which didn't help his vision much, especially since the rain was already blinding as it were, making him squint.  
  
Before Eclipse could move a muscle, he felt something slam into him hard; it felt like a heavy armored-clad body. The wind was nearly knocked out of his lungs as he staggered backwards awkwardly. He tried to regain his balance, but rough hands grabbed him. He faintly heard Raenef call out his name in alarm.  
  
Several pair of rough hands grabbed and grasped him, trying to hold him still as he tried to resist them. He struggled madly, his thoughts incoherent, but his instincts were to protect his lord.  
  
He kicked one of them in the face and earned a cruel backhand to his beautiful face. He growled as those vile hands tried to tear his clothes, but they couldn't because the clothes were soaked. The demon thieves cursed at this, but they were not out of ideas yet.  
  
Eclipse blinked repeatedly, trying to see through the hazy rain. He felt a cool blade rip at his clothes carelessly, his smooth skin rewarded with shallow cuts. He tried to move, but several strong hands held him firmly from behind.  
  
He growled ferociously as he struggled wildly to get free as every single garment from his body was disposed of. If he had had body hair, every single hair would have been prickling and standing up.  
  
Eclipse could feel all those hungry eyes on him, even though he had his head hung and eyes downcast. He felt so humiliated and ashamed, especially since his master was there, too.  
  
...I have failed you, Lord Raenef, I am...so sorry... He thought bitterly.  
  
Suddenly, a voice jolted his attention. He looked up and blinked several times, trying to see in this accursed rain. It was the voice of his young master.  
  
"Eclipse! Leave him alone! Why have you disrobed him?! He belongs to me, not you! How dare you!" Raenef shouted; his voice shook with anger.  
  
"Don't worry, little pretty, we'll be getting to you soon...real soon..." Sneered a particularly tall thief. He roughly toughed all over Eclipse's cold and naked body.  
  
Eclipse looked away.  
  
"Look at me, slut!"  
  
Eclipse ignored him, frantically trying to think of how to spare his lord of this fate. He did not even care about what happened to himself. He only cared for his young lord.  
  
"I said, LOOK AT ME!" The tall rogue fiercely backhanded him hard, leaving an ugly imprint and a dribble of blood.  
  
Eclipse still did not look at him.  
  
"Awww, you damaged his pretty face..."  
  
The tall thief, furious at Eclipse's bold defiance, threw the servant to the ground after several nasty slaps and punches.  
  
Eclipse slowly rose up. "Are you finished?" He asked calmly and quietly.  
  
This infuriated the tall thief even more. He raised his sword at Eclipse.  
  
"What are you doing, Talar?!" Asked a fellow thief.  
  
"He's too stubborn to be a slave. We need willing, obedient slaves to serve our clients. We don't have time to break him. The boy will do. The servant will have to be killed...unfortunately..." Explained the tall thief 'Talar'.  
  
The thieves pouted, but nodded, knowing their leader was right.  
  
The sword rose and started to slice down through the air down to strike Eclipse the deadly blow. Said Eclipse looked downcast, eyes closed. He had failed miserably.  
  
"NO!" Cried Raenef, his power radiated from his body. A surge of deadly power swelled, and with determined and resentful eyes, Raenef aimed at Talar.  
  
"DEATH DRILL!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More Notes: Haha! This one is longer! Oh and to clarify, THIS is a memory both Raenef and Eclipse despise most. This is why Raenef hates thunder and lightning. Oh, I wanted to work and finish chapter three today, but it seems I don't have time. I have school tomorrow, unfortunately. Hopefully I can have chapter three out by tomorrow. It should be really good, too, not as nasty as this one was. Well, please R&R. ^^ 


	3. Reverie and Enchantment

Demon Pyre  
  
Disclaimers: Hell, if I owned Demon Diary, I would have made Eclipse and Raenef kiss and do much, much more.  
  
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe. Eclipse loyally serves his lord and master Raenef the 4th, but one fateful day Raenef's deviant son catches said servant's eye...  
  
Author's Note: I know, I actually got off my lazy ass to finish this, well, not really lazy. I've been very active and tired lately, not to mention ALL the fanfics I've been working on, too. This chapter will be short, but the next one will be longer, I promise. '  
  
Chapter Three: "Reverie and Enchantment"  
  
Eclipse sat motionless, that strange memory disturbing him again. He tried not to think about it. Why? Why had he acted like that? Was it because he was weak and less experienced then? Or was it for fear of his lord's safety? Was it because he remembered...those thieves? Their faces had been so familiar to him. They had been so clean with good hygiene. They couldn't have been rogues. Demons usually didn't go down that dishonorable path since honor was the demon way. Why had he been so stupid? What were they? Maybe...  
  
Maybe they were mercenaries or assassins sent by an enemy of Raenef. But why? Raenef had only reigned shortly and proved to be a very bright child, unusually gifted for his age. Raenef could not have an enemy yet, so perhaps it was his own enemy. But he could not recall ever having any enemies, since he was a mere servant...  
  
Or else someone had a grudge against him and wanted him to suffer for what he had done wrong? But what had he done wrong? He didn't know. He didn't even know why he had never thought about all this before...  
  
Yes, he did know why he had never thought about why this had happened to them. Raenef had ordered him to never think about that memory ever again, yet he had reminded Eclipse of that unfading memory. In his dreams, he saw it over and over again, only worse because in these bad dreams, he saw his lord always being brutally killed or tortured. Perhaps it was a sign or something like that. His gut told him that something bad was going to happen to his lord...  
  
"Eclipse!"  
  
A voice called him out of his tormenting reverie. The voice was obviously his Master's, but it sounded awfully high and girly. That always happened when Raenef the fourth was really excited about something. But then...it struck him. The girly voice had reminded him of...Krayon. He growled. He came to a quick conclusion that Krayon had done this, even though it was not the Lord of Egae's style, he just had a gut feeling about this. Besides, Krayon got creative sometimes. Perhaps that had been some barbaric attempt at revenge, just because Eclipse had refused the older Demon Lord. It really didn't matter what reason or motive Krayon had had because he had tried to hurt Raenef. And anyone who tries to hurt a Raenef...gets marked on Eclipse's Hit List.  
  
"Eclipse! Come here! There is someone special that I want you to meet!" Raenef the fourth called; his voice lively and happy. The girlish tone was gone and Eclipse sighed with relief.  
  
Eclipse imagined his lord and with a quick word, "go!"; he disappeared and reappeared beside his lord. They both stood in a spacious hallway, facing the main doors; the doors were so huge that a dragon could fit through them. They were made of the finest wood, non-burnable wood, of course. Since some humans had the nerve to grab pitch forks and torches. He glanced at his lord and he dared not stare. It was improper to stare at your master. He was curious as to what his lord was up to for him to sound so excited and gay. (1)  
  
"My heir has come to visit, Eclipse! I know you may be shocked that I have an heir, but I never told you..." Raenef trailed off with a slight blush, feeling guilty and ashamed.  
  
"I am a mere servant, my lord. What you do is your own. You needed an heir, so you made one. You are not at fault, so stop feeling these unnecessary emotions, my lord." Eclipse said unemotionally. He really didn't care what or who his lord did, since after all, he was just a servant and nothing more.  
  
"You are much more than a servant to me, Eclipse."  
  
"Master Raenef, I may be your servant, but I will not play these games with you."  
  
"It's not a game."  
  
"Then what is it, if I may ask, lord Raenef?"  
  
"You still don't get it, do you? Even as a child, I started falling for you...hard. I knew I needed an heir, so I made haste to make one...because I knew that if I fell any deeper, I would not be able to be with another."  
  
"Falling? Fell? Whatever do you mean, my lord?" Eclipse asked, startled. (2)  
  
"I love you."  
  
"..." Eclipse had heard those three words before from Raenef, but he had never known what to do about it. No master of his had ever declared that to him, but sure, they had used him for their own pleasures.  
  
Before either of them could move or say another word, the doors were pushed opened slowly. Bright light streamed in, blinding them both. A lithe figure stood in the large doorway, blocking some of the bright light. The slender figure closed the doors effortlessly and stood before them, waiting for their eyes to recover and adjust. (3)  
  
"My lord and father, I have arrived." Spoke a voice in a soft soprano, obviously he was young, but he controlled his voice so well that he sounded much older then he really was. The boy was roughly a little taller then five feet, but obviously he had started growing a year or so ago, like most boys do. He was around the ripe, innocent age of fifteen. He had peachy skin, soft and lively, yet not nearly as pallid as Eclipse's. His hair was a soft sun touched blond and was shoulder length, yet at the moment; he had it pulled up in a unique way. His eyes were bluer and darker then the daytime sky, such a lovely blue that could ensnare anyone who could see. He seemed so very innocent, as if never a bad thought, action, or word had ever occurred in him. Yet, appearances can be very deceiving...  
  
"So I've noticed and I might add your arrival has been greatly anticipated. I am glad you could come." Raenef the Fourth said gaily (4), his eyes soft and bright.  
  
"I am happy that you are pleased to see me, father. It's been many a year, but I have missed you." Spoke the controlled soprano again.  
  
Eclipse could still not see right, so he closed his eyes and waited. He listened to the both of them. His knew his sensitive eye sight would return in a matter of moments. He idly wondered if Raenef's son would look anything like his father...  
  
"Come here, little one." Raenef said with his arms open. His son obeyed and went into his father's arms, returning the embrace, but his eyes strayed to the demon standing beside his father.  
  
He noticed that the demon was tall, but an inch or so shorter then his own father. (5) He studied the demon, not failing to notice the sleek, slender body or the long silky black hair that just begged to be touched (or yanked). He also noticed the black robes that dared expose a great portion of that smooth, pale chest that also begged to be touched, among other things as well.  
  
"My son, Raenef the Fifth, meet Eclipse of the Third Order. Eclipse, meet my son, Raenef the Fifth." Raenef the Fourth said, interrupting his son's ogling session.  
  
Eclipse's long eyelashes twitched and his lovely, dark eyes fluttered open slowly at the sound of his Master's voice. His breathtaking eyes looked first to his master, and then flickered down to his master's...son.  
  
Raenef's breath nearly stopped; he felt as if he had died and gone to heaven. Before him, he saw something akin to an angel, or some other sort of heavenly creature. Yet, he knew this Eclipse was a demon, but it really didn't matter what he was. Raenef was ensnared.  
  
Eclipse was the most beautiful creature Raenef the Fifth had ever laid his eyes on.  
  
TBC  
  
R&R please! Yeah, I finally updated and Raenef the fifth came into the picture, eh!  
  
Little Notes:  
  
(1)This Gay means "happy, joy, merry, joyous, glad, and etc."  
  
(2)Eclipse is slightly naïve in some areas; we all are, too, by the way. .()  
  
(3) Demons have very sensitive eyes, like elves, even though elven eyes are much better and sharper.  
  
(4) Again, like Gay, Gaily means "happily, joyously, gladly, merrily, etc."  
  
(5) Raenef the 4th and Eclipse are both tall, but I'm not sure who is really taller. In my AU fic, though, I made Raenef taller.  
  
Thanks for Reviewing:  
  
Eike-Aye, I know that. I have all seven books and reread them all of the time. This is an AU and I have noted that he would be a little OOC sometime in the fic. I always read everyone's author's notes and if you failed to read mine, oh well. It's not my fault you didn't. Those notes are there for a reason. Oh yeah, not to mention this is Eclipse when he was younger, too. I wanted Eclipse to seem more innocent, Raenef the 5th to seem less innocent, and Raenef the 4th to seem...well, not as jerky as he did in the manga. ' Course, it was only chapter 2, you know. Just pay attention and you'll see what I'm trying to do. You didn't even give me a chance, sheesh. I was going to expand more on it in Chapter 3. --() Oh, and about the "Go" thing, well, there's a problem with that. His master was in trouble and in the hands of the other demons. He wasn't about to leave him with those freaks and don't forget, he was at their mercy because if he pulled the wrong move, little Rae would be very dead. shruggs Eclipse is a strong demon, but he is not invincible, especially in the manga and in MY fic. Buhahahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing all the same, even if you did miss the big picture and concept of the whole thing...  
  
Mandi B. Cottontail-Hai, their asses are DEAD. Thanks! Oh, and I bet you want Krayon dead now, do ya?  
  
The Gifted Ten-Hai, thanks, you are feeding my ego. Yeah, I did think about it and when I didn't have a computer (mine was busted and I didn't have one for 4 months), I wrote the first chapter of the fic and some of the second chapter at school. Yeah, I wanted to shine a light on Raenef the 4th. There was so much opportunity in him. You can tell that even in the manga that he really cared for Eclipse. I saw that and I wanted to show that to ya'll, except not with Raenef being a homicidal jerk. -.- But anyways, thanks for reviewing! I didn't know you liked Demon Diary, too, and now that I know, that's great!  
  
Kiwi Sause-Hai, I'm glad you noticed. Don't worry, I never planned to make him OOC in every chapter. I even said that some of the characters of Demon Diary may be OOC from time to time, but I am glad you noticed that his OOCness was for the sake of the fic. I wanted to make something traumatic happen, but not as traumatic as rape. Arigato for reviewing!   
  
SnakeMistress-Yep, love triangle! And yes, you are going to have to read to see. Thanks for the review! All my reviewers, you are much appreciated, even the ones who flame me. Course, I like the nicer ones better, though. Arigato again... 


End file.
